Many tools for use in controlling or interacting with vegetation around a house or on a large scale are cumbersome, heavy and/or difficult to operate. Because of this lack of ease of use, controlling or interacting with vegetation around a house or on a large scale becomes difficult.
What is desired is a device that overcomes the disadvantages of prior tools by being controllable with a user's hand.
Embodiments of the present application provide a system that addresses the above and other issues.